La Maldición
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Ser un Animorph y poder cambiar de forma no significa dejar de ser humano...RachelxMelissa, TobíasxJake, capítulo 5 actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pues todos son propiedad de K. A. Applegate (espero haberlo escrito bien) y de su serie _Animorphs...

**La Maldición**

Me conocen como Tobías, aunque no es ése mi verdadero nombre. Mis amigos y yo ocultamos nuestras auténticas identidades para defendernos de nuestros enemigos…Sí: por increíble que resulte, adolescentes como nosotros pueden tener enemigos y, además, enemigos mortalmente poderosos. Es lo que tienen los avatares del destino: un día te levantas como cualquier otro chico de tu edad, vas al instituto, te meten la cabeza en los retretes de los lavabos, sales a airearte por el centro comercial y, al regresar a casa, una nave espacial aterriza ante tus ojos trayendo consigo a un agonizante príncipe alienígena que te informa de que una plaga de gusanos intergalácticos está a punto de invadir la tierra y, para mantenerlos a raya antes de que lleguen los refuerzos, te concede mediante alguna tecnología que desconoces el poder de cambiar de forma…por increíble que parezca, eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Y, al decir nosotros, quiero decir a mis amigos y a mi: los _Animorphs_…

Y bueno, no es que seamos ahora precisamente normales, pero me consta que ellos sí lo eran bastante más que yo antes de que todo esto comenzara. Siempre fui un enigma ambulante: un muchacho extraño, callado y distraído, del que nadie se preocupaba. Y es que mi vida fue, y sigue siendo, una enorme mentira: desde mis orígenes, que nunca conocí, hasta lo que pienso, siento y hago…según saben los demás. Nunca me he sentido suficientemente a gusto con nadie como para abrirle mi corazón y, desde que sé qué son los controladores, menos todavía. Podría decirse que, desde que toda esta locura dio comienzo, tengo amigos…aunque sigo siendo único en mi especie. Y, la verdad, ya no tengo claro cuál es mi especie: ya no tengo nada claro quién soy…Cuándo era humano tenía un aspecto enclenque, los ojos y el pelo castaños…según Rachel, era muy "mono". Me gustaba la astronomía, la música, la literatura, el cine y cualquier cosa misteriosa o extraña: cosas que no encajaban fácilmente con los patrones comunes a adolescentes como yo. Cuándo era humano…

Casi no lo recuerdo. Lo que es sentirse persona, quiero decir. Ahora soy un ratonero de cola roja, me guste o no…nos guste o no. Desde el principio me fascinó esta forma: me encanta la sensación de libertad y poderío que proporcionan las alas y las garras, la increíble visión que tiene este cuerpo, su incansable rebeldía. Al sobrepasar el límite de las dos horas, reconozco que me asusté¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí¿por qué no le hice caso a Jake y recuperé mi forma, al menos, el tiempo suficiente como para impedir la irreversibilidad…?

Siempre supe la respuesta…pero me da vergüenza admitirla; jamás he sido absolutamente sincero con nadie: a menos que las circunstancias me obliguen, no miento…pero tampoco digo toda la verdad. Como ya he mencionado, mi vida no era gran cosa en cuanto a normalidad se refiere: nunca supe quiénes eran mis padres; mis tíos, que vivían separados en distintas partes del país, se pasaron gran parte de mi infancia pasándome de una casa a otra con la esperanza de que el otro desistiera y se quedara conmigo. Por eso nunca tuve amigos de verdad, excepto uno y, en la actualidad, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco y Ax, aunque con ninguno de ellos, excepto con el último, me he sincerado demasiado. Su confianza y su apoyo significan demasiado para mí como para estropearlo todo relatando las partes más oscuras de mi pasado, sepultadas en mi mente desde que sucedieron aquellas horribles experiencias.

He recuperado el poder de la _metamorfosis_ gracias al _ellimista_ pero, aunque soy capaz de recuperar mi antigua forma humana, siento que ya no me pertenece: me siento extraño en ella, y sus instintos me resultan engorrosos y bochornosos. Sé que podría volver a ser yo…pero no deseo hacerlo: no quiero volver a la existencia desgraciada que perdí aquella noche, cuándo sobrepasé el límite de las dos horas: no estoy preparado para eso, y tampoco muy seguro de que vuelva a estarlo nunca. Una vez acostumbrado a los roedores como plato único de mi dieta, no me apetece afrontar de nuevo los problemas de la ciudad; de todos modos, nadie me hecha de menos: hasta dónde yo sé, a día de hoy cada uno de mis tíos piensa que continúo viviendo con el otro…

Las historias sobre las que normalmente dejamos constancia son completamente diferentes a la que ahora tenemos entre manos pero, con toda seguridad, no resultan tan…terribles. Sí son terroríficas, pero no tan…escalofriantemente verídicas. Y es que supongo que es algo mucho más cercano que realmente podría llegar a ocurrirle a cualquiera; aunque no a cualquiera con mi pasado ni mi presente.

En cierto sentido, nacer siendo humano fue una broma del destino. ¿creéis en el destino…? A mi no me queda más remedio: he visto demasiadas cosas como para no planteármelo, al menos; aunque también sé que alguna personas, como por ejemplo Marco, dirían que estoy majara…y, lo peor, es que probablemente tengan razón. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche en la que todos éramos unos críos y desobedecimos a nuestros padres (es decir, ellos desobedecieron por que yo no tenía ni padres ni nadie que se preocupara por mí) cruzando aquel solar descampado en el que la nave del príncipe andalita Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamptul aterrizó ante nosotros para dejar al valiente caído. Nos otorgó nuestros poderes y…murió en mis brazos, prácticamente. Bueno, en realidad, se lo comió, literalmente, ésa mala bestia que es Visser Tres pero, como no pude hacer nada para protegerle, fue como si lo hubiera matado yo.

Entonces yo no tenía ni idea de que era mi padre: al parecer, huyendo de la guerra varios años antes había acudido a ocultarse a la Tierra, dónde, con forma humana, conoció a mi madre y me tuvieron a mi…pero no llegó a conocerme por que accedió a pactar con un _ellimista_ que le devolvió su antigua existencia, borrando todo rastro de su paso por este mundo. Mi madre me abandonó a mis tíos unos cuántos años antes de que todo este asunto de los _yeerks_ y los _Animorphs_ diera comienzo, y nunca supe nada más de ninguno excepto por fotografías y vagas alusiones de mis cuidadores; los cuáles, por descontado, nunca fueron nada del otro mundo: mi tío era un borracho y mi tía sencillamente me ignoraba. Pero todo esto, actualmente, me trae sin cuidado.

Lo que realmente quería relatar esta vez no tiene mucho que ver con esos asquerosos gusanos, ni con mi penosa familia, ni con los andalitas o los _ellimistas_, o los ratoneros, o cualquier otra especie de bien: esta historia comienza hacia el atardecer de un tórrido día otoñal, mientras volaba de regreso a mi hogar desde la casa de Rachel…

Aquel día me había sentido particularmente mal…y visitar a mi mejor amiga no logró aclararme qué era lo que me ocurría. Nuestras charlas solían lograrlo pero, en los últimos tiempos, solamente traían como consecuencia que ella se apenara todavía más por mí. No sería la primera vez que me sugería que me convirtiera en un _nothlit_ humano, es decir, que sobrepasara el límite de tiempo en mi forma humana y recuperara el poder de la mutación con el cubo mórfico que uno de los amigos de Marco había localizado en el descampado…No le habíamos preguntado a Ax si aquello era posible; al menos, creo que nadie lo hizo: supongo que en el fondo me entienden, o que no desean que recupere mi cuerpo. Bueno todos menos la prima de Jake: sospecho que podría decirse que siente algo por mí…No pretendo sonar creído ni presuntuoso ni nada por el estilo: simplemente digo lo que parece. Y es que ningún otro ser vivo tiene tanto interés por mi futuro; ningún otro ser vivo parece anhelar tan fervientemente mi felicidad…no sería la primera vez que, por ejemplo, antes de una batalla que aparentemente estamos a punto de perder, ella se vuelva hacia mí con aquella expresión suya tan peculiar, dispuesta a hablar con plena sinceridad por si acaso fuera su última oportunidad. Y, vale, lo admito: yo también le tengo cariño; pero no esa clase de cariño que los chicos deben tener por las chicas. Realmente resulta extraño, y lo reconozco: cualquier otro hombre que conozca a Rachel caerá probablemente rendido a sus pies. No es muy probable que un varón mire imperturbable sus ojos azules, sus cabellos rubios o su sonrisa perfecta sin pensar "guau: esta chica sí que está genial…"; pero, más probablemente, se equivoquen al juzgarla como una muñeca indefensa, tímida y descerebrada: yo la he visto luchar contra los yeerks con mis propios ojos y, creedme, no es agradable.

Pero, a lo que íbamos: aquel día yo me sentía bastante mal aunque no tenía muy claro por qué. Rachel estaba bastante distraída por una exhibición que debía hacer junto a su clase de gimnasia en alguna fiesta de la ciudad: yo sabía muy bien que ella odiaba aquellas demostraciones. No obstante, le comenté que quizá se sintiera mejor si yo estuviera presente; una prueba más de lo que debe sentir por mí: si fuese Marco, o Jake, preferiría romperse la crisma contra la barra de equilibrios antes que permitir que la vieran realizando sus movimientos acrobáticos. En fin, el caso es que aceptó de muy buena gana: siempre comenta, de hecho, que soy su _ángel de la guarda_, y la verdad es que con todas las tonterías que últimamente le da por hacer, resulta que podría tener razón…

Bien, una vez más, vuelvo a desviarme de mi relato: aquella tarde, decía, sobrevolaba el parque en repleto de puestos de feria y toda clase de atracciones de índole similar. La actuación del grupo de mi amiga fue, con mucho, lo más entretenido. Cuándo todo finalizó, me despedí discretamente de Rachel, pues estaba ocupaba sosteniendo una conversación con su amiga Melissa que, por descontado, es la hija de uno de los más altos cargos entre los yeerks: Chapman, el subdirector del colegio; irónico, en realidad. Cerca de ella, ninguno se arriesgaba a que descubriera algo raro: en primer lugar, por que no podíamos tener la absoluta certeza de que ella no fuera también un controlador y, en segundo lugar, por que si, efectivamente descubría cualquier clase de suceso anormal con nosotros y, accidentalmente, se lo mencionaba a su padre, entonces estaríamos perdidos.

De modo que allí estaba yo, alzando el vuelo sobre las copas de los árboles del parque cuándo mi penetrante mirada captó algo que mi mente humana difícilmente podría pasar por alto: la chica que acabo de presentaros mantenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de mi compañera rubia…con sus labios pegados a los suyos.


	2. Chapter 2

Vale: reconozco que la escena me impactó. Ver cómo una chica a quién apenas conoces de pronto coge y besa a tu mejor amiga es bastante inolvidable. Por alguna razón, contemplar aquella escena, incluso desde mi memoria, produce en mí curiosos sentimientos que no sabría describir. Por un lado, una vaga sensación de aversión cuya procedencia no sabría concretar; por otro, una, todavía más leve, emoción…Presumo que los sueños humanos de algunos de mis amigos y antiguos compañeros se encontraran a estas alturas plagados de escenas parecidas; pero lo cierto es que resultaba…alarmante o excitante la idea de haber descubierto algo por el estilo en la realidad.

Sin embargo, logré no perder la perspectiva; en gran medida, gracias a que al ratonero que hay en mí le traía sin cuidado lo que ocurriera con ambas jóvenes…

A pesar de todo, intenté hablar con mi amiga o, al menos, esa fue la decisión que tomé. Pero no parecía que ella estuviera realmente dispuesta al diálogo, y menos con un águila ratonera de cola roja: la ventana de su habitación, siempre abierta para que alguna rapaz alada atravesara el dintel hasta posarse sobre el perchero muy bien disimulado en su tocador, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Las persianas estaban corridas, aunque llegaba luz desde el interior; no obstante, mis agudos ojos de águila no podían descubrir ni siquiera la silueta de mi amiga debido a la penumbra de la noche circundante…

No la había visto regresar a casa. No la había visto en su casa…

La preocupación comenzó a hacer mella en mí, aunque en aquella ocasión perdió la batalla y proseguí mi vuelo vespertino hacia el árbol del que hice mi hogar hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sin embargo, ésa noche, no pude conciliar el sueño. No es que los halcones ratoneros duerman: al menos, no como los humanos entienden que es dormir, pero sí entran en una estado muy similar…pero no aquella noche. Pese a que mi espíritu de ave dormitaba tranquilo y satisfecho tras una suntuosa caza, mi mente humana estaba más despierta que nunca: mi memoria, mucho más desarrollada que la de mi otro yo, volvía una y otra vez a las mismas escenas. 

¿Quién era Melissa Chapman¿Cómo había conocido a Rachel¿_Quién_ _era_ Rachel¿Cuándo había conocido _yo_ a Rachel? Más aún¿Qué sabía de ella¿Acaso podía decir que la conocía?

Un torbellino de dudas consumía mis pensamientos cuándo escuché el lejano rumor de los cascos en el prado próximo a la granja de Cassie: gracias al oído de mi nueva forma, sabía quién, mejor dicho, _qué_ era lo que se acercaba…pero ello no me impidió continuar mis tribulaciones: por más que lo pensaba, no hacía más que darme cuenta de lo poco que conocía a mi compañera de guerra. ¿Acaso podía imaginar, sin lugar a dudas, cómo estaría en aquel instante¿Acaso podía ponerme en su lugar para tratar de sentir lo que ella debía estar sintiendo, sola, en aquellos mismos instantes?

No: no podía. Melissa era su mejor amiga, desde la infancia; al menos, es lo que tengo entendido. Sabía perfectamente cuánto debía apreciarla, aunque yo nunca tuve a alguien ni remotamente parecido, pero…entonces…¿cuál de los sentimientos que pugnaban por florecer con aquellas ideas estaba consumiendo a mi querida Rachel en aquellos minutos¿Era acaso _rabia_, por sentirse traicionada¿Simplemente asco¿Tristeza, por descubrir algo que nunca habría querido saber¿O sentiría _miedo…_?

¿Quizá estaba atenazada por el pánico, sin saber muy bien por qué¿O, al contrario, siendo plenamente consciente de lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas entre ellas dos?

--Buenas noches, Tobías-- la voz telepática llegó a mi cerebro sin previo aviso. El ratonero que coexiste conmigo se crispó, irritado y a la defensiva, al verse súbitamente despojado de su descanso. Abajo, sobre la hojarasca, los ojos de Ax me sonrieron No estabas durmiendo, de modo que no puedes molestarte conmigo

--¿Cómo sabes que no estaba durmiendo?-- no puede evitar que mi interrogación semejara un gruñido de exasperación, ni cambiar el peso de una pata a otra, con cansancio. Por toda respuesta, el andalita acentuó su típico gesto de hilaridad:

--¿Te preocupa algo?-- indagó.

Durante una milésima de segundo, estuve tentado de relatarle todo cuánto había visto en la exhibición; pero, entonces, pensé que no lo entendería: si por algún motivo se le escapaba comentárselo a cualquiera de los otros, en especial a su "príncipe Jake", la intimidad de mi joven protegida se iría al cuerno…

Sin embargo, también necesitaba respuestas o, al menos, que alguien me ayudara con mis caóticos pensamientos y emociones, de modo que opté por relatar algo similar sólo que con otros personajes y, por fortuna, fui lo suficientemente sutil como para que no recelara ni sospechara sus verdaderas identidades. Mi recién descubierto tío, se agachó al pie del tronco de mi árbol y escuchó cada palabra que llegaba a su mente en absoluto silencio: cuándo finalicé, permaneció en su mutismo un par de minutos más.

Eso es todo concluí, temiendo que aguardara alguna clase de continuación de mi relato o alguna otra aclaración. Pero él se limitó a levantar la cabeza para contemplar mi hermoso territorio de caza:

--Y…¿cuál es el problema?-- preguntó, como si realmente no hubiera comprendido una palabra del pequeño dilema que yo tenía entre manos. Como comprenderéis, no pude dar crédito a mis oídos, y me eché a reír:

--¿Hablas en serio¿Es que en vuestro planeta no ocurren cosas así?-- todavía no había salido de mi estupefacción, cuándo tuve una nueva prueba para contener las carcajadas:

--¿No es típico en las especies poco evolucionadas mantener rituales de apareamiento como ése?-- preguntó él, como si fuera una obviedad. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que debía estar ocurriendo:

--Ax…en tu planeta…¿hay machos y hembras?-- solté, vacilante. Sabía muy bien lo susceptible que se ponía cada vez que alguien le interrogaba acerca de cuestiones relativas a su mundo de origen.

--Por supuesto que sí: es la naturaleza de la reproducción-- afirmó, como si continuara explicando que dos y dos son cuatro --Es la única forma de que el material genético varía lo suficiente como para que…--

--Ax-- le corté --No me has entendido: lo que quería decir era…¿no está mal visto en tu planeta que dos andalitas del mismo sexo…ya sabes, intenten…?-- sólo con pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, me entraron unas ganas locas de reír: era tan sumamente absurdo, que apenas podía prestar atención a la respuesta que me brindaba, una vez más, como si fuera un profesor de parvulario.

--Cuándo un andalita forma una pareja, lo hace para toda la vida aunque sólo puedan tener dos vástagos: cada uno de los miembros de la pareja fertiliza al otro y ambos mantienen la gestación de un nuevo ser…tengo entendido que en los humanos el proceso funciona de una manera diferente, aunque aún no he terminado de comprenderlo del todo--

Mientras procesaba aquella impactante información, me di cuenta de algo más: Jake nos mencionó una vez que, cuándo entró en la nave de Elfangor, mi padre, para recoger el cubo mórfico, vio una fotografía que mostraba una familia andalita…de cuatro miembros: sin duda, corroboraba la explicación de Ax, si es que era cierta. Decidí continuar con mis preguntas:

--Entonces¿cómo es que hay andalitas macho y andalitas hembra?-- mi perplejidad me impidió, en aquel instante, ser consciente de lo patética que resultaba la conversación, no obstante, mi compañero alienígena tan sólo vaciló unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta:

--Es cuestión de elección: así como decidimos nuestro primer nombre al crecer, también decidimos qué características deseamos tener realzadas…es algo que nos ha dado la evolución: absolutamente todas las criaturas de nuestro planeta, y gran parte de las que pueblan el universo, incluyendo a los seres humanos, comienzan siendo hembras inmediatamente después de la fecundación…sólo algunas de ellas han desarrollado la habilidad de retrasar el momento de la diferenciación el tiempo suficiente como para que ésta pueda hacerse de forma libre y voluntaria reveló los andalitas estamos entre esas especies salvo que, en nuestro caso, lo deseemos o no, conservamos los órganos reproductores de ambos géneros…-- su voz se fue apagando, como un susurro, cubierta por un leve tono de vergüenza. Pero pronto se recuperó y, al incorporarse, escarbó con las pezuñas entre las raíces del suelo --creo que en la Tierra se llama _hermafroditismo_…aunque no es que tenga importancia--

Semejante cantidad de datos nuevos me sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente como para apartar mi mente de la preocupación por Rachel, de modo que intenté reencauzar la conversación, antes de que le diera por huir corriendo pradera adelante. Sin embargo, de nuevo parecía que no me comprendía:

--No entiendo vuestras costumbres, Tobías, lo sabes bien: la ropa, los modales de la mesa…esas cosas que vosotros llamáis _cultura_ no me son familiares…creo que, si los humanos reaccionan de esa forma ante una parte tan importante de sí mismos…-- aunque no meditó las siguientes palabras en un canal audible para mi cerebro, supe con toda claridad lo que pensaba y comprendí que se lo guardara: yo, a diferencia de Marco, siempre traté de no ser grosero…y él, por respeto a mi especie de origen, hacía lo mismo --no entiendo muy bien cuál es la preocupación de tu viejo amigo pero, si de verdad cree que es su pareja perfecta, entonces no debería resistirse…-- entonces sí: desperté por completo. Allí había más cosas en juego de las que decía: sus cuatro ojos, dos en su rostro azul y dos en lo alto de sendas antenas, estaban fijos en las estrellas que brillaban sobre mi pradera. La expresión de su rostro extraterrestre, bañada por la luz de la luna, era inequívoca: en el interior de aquel cuerpo extraño y exótico, un corazón roto se lamentaba por la lejanía de su otra mitad.

Vagamente recordé cierta mención que había puesto como excusa cuándo intentaba justificar por qué no había atendido a clase y, consecuentemente, carecía de los conocimientos que habríamos necesitado para cierta misión…no pude evitar alegrarme y apenarme, simultáneamente, por él, por lo que le concedí un par de momentos más de embeleso y volví a la plática, exponiendo mis interrogantes acerca de la finalidad de la formación de una pareja. Pero, para mi sorpresa, se mostró escandalizado:

--¡Desde luego que no¡Ninguna criatura inteligente es una máquina de reproducción!-- sus ojos se fijaron en mí, aunque los de las antenas volvieron a escudriñar los alrededores, como si tuvieran vida propia --No nacemos con el único propósito de continuar la especie: no es algo habitual pero, de hecho, existen criaturas sociales y bastante inteligentes entre cuyos miembros hay algunos que dedican sus vidas a proteger a las nuevas generaciones y al resto de los progenitores, sin tener nunca descendencia propia…¡mira a los _hork-bajir_!--

Entonces recordé con cariño el pequeño valle en el que se ocultaban mis otros protegidos: una amplia familia de otra especie alienígena, tiempo atrás esclavizada en su totalidad por los yeerks…al principio, habían sido sólo dos: un macho y una hembra…pero luego habían llegado pequeños retoños y algún que otro _hork-bajir_ rescatado de algún estanque yeerk y, en aquella hondonada escondida, pronto había proliferado toda una comunidad que yo mismo suelo frecuentar: me encargo de visitarlos, asegurarme de que están bien, vigilar los alrededores para salvaguardar sus dominios y ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda, pues conservo la esperanza de que, algún día, puedan ayudarnos en la lucha final contra nuestro común enemigo. Y, en aquellos momentos en los que me puse a pensar…si: definitivamente Ax tenía razón. Había visto crecer aquella población extraordinaria desde sus inicios y, a veces, incluso escondido entre las nubes, puedo observar algunas de sus costumbres, cuándo no se ocultan en cuevas. Y era cierto que había algunos de ellos que, pese a formar parejas como cualquier otra, nunca tendrían descendencia: al preguntarle a Toby acerca de aquel curioso fenómeno, se había limitado a señalar que no estaba apenada en absoluto…

--Sí-- concedí, cada vez más calmado --Puede que tengas razón--

Él me sonrió una vez más con todos sus ojos y volvió su atención al campo iluminado por las estrellas que constituía mi dominio. Comprendí de inmediato su impaciencia:

--Que te aproveche la cena-- deseé, liberándolo así de tan extraño coloquio. Y él hizo un último gesto con una de sus manos llenas de dedos y salió corriendo a galope tendido sobre la hierba cubierta de rocío bajo la gélida luz de la luna otoñal.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlar con Ax fue bastante tranquilizador: suele ocurrir que, cuándo tu propia mente penetra en vorágines de las cuáles no sabe muy bien cómo huir, la conversación con algún ser inteligente suele resultar de gran ayuda…y aquella fue una de esas ocasiones.

Después de que mi amigo extraterrestre se marchara, logré conciliar lo que podríamos llamar sueño, aunque la inquietud volvió al día siguiente, madrugadora, con las primeras luces del día: aún tenía la sensación de que algo no iba como debía…de que pasaba algo por alto. Me sentía excepcionalmente agotado, para ser un ratonero, por lo que decidí tener unas pequeñas vacaciones y no salir de mi rama y mi territorio. Mi tío volvió a visitarme hacia el mediodía, guiado por Cassie, que me dio un susto de muerte al acudir con la forma de águila pescadora…Fue una visita corta y, aunque pensé que estaría relacionada con los yeerks o algo similar, lo cierto fue que los temas sobre los que versó se me antojaron por completo inverosímiles: en primer lugar, nadie sabía nada de Rachel. Únicamente Jake había conseguido hablar con ella a través de la puerta y sólo para obtener la contestación "lárgate" que, sin embargo, era mejor que nada, pues daba a entender que estaba a salvo, relativamente. Y, en segundo lugar, mi compañero extraterrestre le había comentado a mi otra amiga mis dudas acerca de "los aspectos reproductores del comportamiento humano", por lo que ella había acudido en calidad de experta bióloga para intentar darme una conferencia sobre el sexo…¡a estas alturas! No pude evitar fulminar a Ax con mis ojos de rapaz:

--Muchas gracias Axman-- rezongué con rencor por medio de telepatía privada.

De nada sonrió, ignorando la sorna de mi tono. Acto seguido, dio un salto entre las raíces y desapareció entre los árboles. Pero Cassie seguía allí…

Por fortuna, no me costó demasiado disuadirla de que no necesitaba una charla semejante y pronto reconducimos la misma hacia Rachel. Me di cuenta enseguida de que había sido enviada por Jake para tratar de averiguar qué le ocurría, por que era comúnmente sabido que ella era la más diplomática del grupo. Pero, como yo no sabía nada, estuvimos un buen rato sin decir nada, mirando el campo soleado que teníamos tan próximo. Poco después, ella se despidió y se marchó.

* * *

Pero, aquella tarde, salí de mi hogar para dar un rodeo en uno de mis vuelos constantes de reconocimiento. Sentía una inquietud dentro de mí que me obligaba a moverme y, por ello, visité casi todos los lugares que conozco. Comencé por el valle de los _hork-bajir_, para cerciorarme por enésima vez de que Ax había estado en lo cierto. Continué con la casa de Rachel, que desde luego no había cambiado. Me moría de ganas de hablar con ella y traté de llamarla por telepatía, aunque sabía que, sin estar transformada, no podía responderme. Pero, si había albergado la esperanza de que me abriera la ventana, pronto quedé decepcionado: ni siquiera vi que se encendiera luz alguna en su dormitorio, aunque estaba seguro de que me había escuchado, aunque no puedo explicar por qué.

A continuación, para distraerme, recorrí desde el aire todos los lugares que había frecuentado cuándo era humano. Supongo que pensé que me ayudarían a recordar lo que es ser persona y, quizá de esa manera, entender cómo debía sentirse ella y cómo debería tratarla yo…

Pero, a pesar de la extenuación de tantas horas en el aire, no saqué nada en limpio, por lo que regresé a mi árbol cuándo caía la tarde y empecé a dormitar.

* * *

Es curioso cómo, en ocasiones, los sueños y las pesadillas pueden resultar más útiles para precisar la causa de una intranquilidad que cualquier otro intento consciente en la vida real. Ocurrió de esta manera: ahora soy un halcón ratonero y, como tal, no puedo dormir como las personas pero, como tengo mente humana, esta sí lo hace y, cuándo mi cuerpo descansa en el equivalente al sueño de los _homo sapiens_, mi yo humano puede soñar. Por eso, aquella noche, volví a verme con mi antiguo cuerpo: en mi habitación, sentado en la cama frente al espejo, el mismo chico delgaducho, desaliñado, de largos cabellos morenos, piel pálida y ojos oscuros…Puesto que era un sueño, obviamente no supe que se trataba de eso y creí que continuaba con mi antigua existencia exactamente en el punto en que la había dejado.

Me sentía fatal. Hacía mucho calor aquella tarde de finales de verano, había comenzado el curso en mi nuevo instituto y ya tenía trabajos pendientes, pero eso no era lo peor: nunca antes me había parado a pensar en lo sólo que me encontraba. Realmente, tampoco me había molestado jamás…hasta ese día.

Yo nunca tuve carácter suficiente para defenderme, por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo que, aquel día, terminé con la cabeza en el retrete. El problema, además de la obvia incomodidad de la situación, fue que, quién me rescató, tenía…algo. Había algo en él que me llamaba poderosamente la atención y, desde que se libró de los matones que me sostenían por los pies, fui incapaz de sacarle la vista de encima. Tan fascinado me tuvo, tan tranquilo y a salvo me encontré a su lado, que no pude despegarme de él en todo el día. Incluso aquella tarde, que me lo había encontrado en el centro comercial, me pareció una maravillosa coincidencia y no la desprecié.

Pero, entonces, en la lobreguez de mi cuarto, sentí que algo era diferente: no podía ser sólo gratitud la que diera lugar a aquella obsesión de mi memoria por regresar a la imagen de su rostro una y otra vez, al sonido de sus palabras reverberando en su voz, a la calidez reconfortante de su proximidad…

Algo iba mal y no sabía que era, hasta que me metí en la cama y empecé a soñar: en mi fantasía, él se transformaba en perro y daba vueltas por la habitación, loco de contento, antes de recuperar su forma y, pálido, encogerse junto a mí como si la realidad le desbordara. Entonces, mi loca imaginación volvía una y otra vez, sin control, a lo mismo: de alguna manera, nuestros labios se encontraban y todo se volvía…indescriptiblemente agradable. El sol brillaba súbitamente más luminoso a través de la ventana, mi estómago flotaba en una nube lejos de mí, todo mi cuerpo parecía haberse reducido al pequeño retazo en el cuál se producía el contacto, cálido y sublime.

Sólo logré despertar cuándo el peso de mi espalda encontró mi colchón al desplazarse el peso de mi compañero sobre mi propia constitución mientras sus manos comenzaban a buscar por mi piel el estremecimiento de placer que me recorrió simultáneamente a la oleada de júbilo cuándo perdía la parte de arriba de mi pijama...

* * *

Mis alas de ratonero se crisparon, y mi otro yo, salvaje e indómito, abrió el pico con furia, percibiendo mi molestia. Volví a ser consciente de lo que mis ojos veían: el prado, las estrellas y las pequeñas formas que correteaban por él, aterrorizadas al creer que caería sobre ellas pese a que la noche no era mi dominio.

Si hubiera tenido el sistema respiratorio de una persona, habría estado resoplando. Pero lo cierto era que nada en mi apariencia delataba el miedo que se extendía por mis venas como si me hubiesen inoculado algún tipo de veneno: acababa de _soñar_ y, lo que era peor, acababa de fantasear con Jake. En otras circunstancias, me habría dado la risa…puede que incluso volara lejos hasta encontrar alguna manera de demostrar lo equivocado que estaba…pero no en aquellos momentos.

Supe de inmediato cómo debía de sentirse Rachel, y despegué para volar con prisa hacia su casa: necesitaba, más que nunca, hablar con ella…del mismo modo que ella necesitaría hablar conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi amiga continuaba encerrada a cal y canto. Cassie la había llamado en un par de ocasiones y Jake había ido a ver cómo estaba, aunque ella había rehusado ver o hablar con ninguno de los dos; al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo Jordan, su hermana pequeña, cuándo aparecí en el umbral de su puerta con mi forma humana…También se negó a verme a mí.

Por ello, recuperé mi cuerpo de ratonero y pasé casi una hora intentando hacerla entrar en razón mediante telepatía, pero ella parecía tener la mente completamente sellada a mis mensajes. No obstante, pronto mi lado de rapaz demostró su utilidad: con el estómago vacío, encontró los pequeños ratones que correteaban sobre el suelo de su jardín…y, al despertar por completo, mis agudos ojos de halcón descubrieron el hueco entre las tejas que permitiría a un roedor introducirse en el interior sin ser visto…

Una vez metamorfoseado en rata, trepé por una tubería lateral de la vivienda y entré en ella a través del ático. Allí, recuperé mi forma de ratonero y luego adopté la de mi antigua mascota: un gato de sedoso pelaje gris cuyo ADN había adquirido en una de mis nostálgicas visitas a mi antiguo hogar. Su olfato y su oído me permitieron eludir a los familiares de mi compañera de guerra…y conlarme en su cuarto.

Estaba todo en penumbra. No habría podido ver nada si mi nuevo cuerpo no hubiera tenido tan excelente visión nocturna pero, a pesar de todo, no pude ubicarla a tiempo: antes de que pudiera saber qué ocurría, una mano me agarró fuertemente por la piel del cuello y me elevó en el aire hasta enfrentarme con sus ojos azules, determinados y fijos.

-¿Acaso no sabes cuándo abandonar?- me espetó. Tal y como yo me encontraba, no podía moverme, por lo que intenté disculparme mentalmente.

--Rachel, por favor…-- no es que fuera una postura incómoda: de hecho, era inusualmente relajante. Pero la mirada que aquellos ojos glaciales me dirigían era aterradora y apenas me dejaba pensar.

La chica me dejó sobre la cama sin demasiada delicadeza y puso los brazos en jarras, encarándose a mí, mientras empezaba a lanzar sus gritos a un volumen prudente para que nadie más en la casa se enterara de que estaba manteniendo una conversación con un felino.

-¡No te hagas el idiota¡Sé que me has visto¡Qué has visto…!- tragó saliva y gesticuló, como si de veras le costara pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Resopló y volvió a fulminarme con la mirada; durante un segundo, sus propios irises la traicionaron permitiendo un fugaz destello de alguna otra emoción que…

--Sé cómo te sientes-- comencé. Pero mis palabras pronto fueron interrumpidas: no sabía muy bien qué decir; al fin y al cabo, hacía muy poco que me había visto en su misma situación, aunque sólo hubiera sido durante un sueño y aquellas no eran las palabras que me habría gustado oír: no parecían suficientes…

Sin embargo, ella parecía algo más relajada: arqueó una ceja, intentando respirar más calmadamente y tomó asiento frente a mí, observándome intensamente un par de segundos antes de retirarme el escrutinio y no decir nada más.

-No creo que lo sepas…por que ni siquiera yo sé cómo me siento- declaró, con voz ahogada.

La vigilé con la mirada, pero ella no realizó ningún otro movimiento. De alguna forma sentí que aquel era un momento especial entre nosotros dos: que algo iba a cambiar para siempre tras lo que quiera que fuese hablado entre aquellas paredes…

--Sí lo sé-- la contradije --Tuve un sueño…-- comencé con mi explicación pero, por algún motivo, era extremadamente difícil dominar mi propia mente para que emitiera lo que quería decir…o tal vez no: tal vez no deseaba admitir --un sueño en el que yo…bueno…--

Sus ojos volvieron a mi figura, con interés y un ligero…¿temor¿aprehensión? Su rostro parecía mortalmente pálido para mi visión felina y todo su cuerpo parecía en tensión aunque mi lado humano no lograba comprender el motivo. Finalmente tomé un gran aliento, lo que delató mi parte humana en el interior del gato, y continué:

--Soñé con Jake. Solos. Los dos. En mi habitación, el día siguiente al que nos convertimos en _Animorphs_. Soñé que me besaba-- revelé. Ella no dijo nada pero se enderezó y su cara quedó oculta en las sombras. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido escudriñar su faz: la vergüenza, esa emoción tan propiamente humana, me impidió mover el cuello y mis rasgadas pupilas continuaban prendadas de la alfombra. Por este motivo no pude leer su reacción y me vi obligado a romper el silencio, nuevamente --Y creo…creo que me gustaba: me dejé llevar y…y luego me asusté y…desperté. Supe cómo tuviste que sentirte tú y…creí que debía venir a verte--

Esperé. Pero Rachel no parecía dispuesta a colaborar: sus labios aún permanecieron sellados y su rostro oculto en la más impenetrable oscuridad, fuera del ángulo de visión que mi ser dominaba. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el tocador, pero no dijo nada.

--¿Rachel?-- llamé. No sabía muy bien qué esperar y…

-Te amo, Tobías- susurró, sin volverse, sin mirarme.

Me quedé de piedra. No era que no me esperara algo así; de hecho, lo había imaginado en tantas ocasiones, incluso tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que el sentimiento era mutuo, que apenas me agitó, por lo que el cuerpo de mi vieja mascota permaneció tan inmóvil como una estatua de pura roca. A pesar de todo, no era capaz de entender por qué me lo decía directamente en aquel preciso instante.

La joven rubia se volvió y se dejó descansar sobre el borde del mueble, como si pensara que sus esbeltas piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo. Sus ojos estaba húmedos y viajaron hasta los rincones del techo mientras se mordía los labios para expresarse:

-Ya que todo el mundo se apresta a sincerarse precisamente ahora, también yo lo haré- declaró, con un deje de ira en su apenada voz. Una vez más, me fulminó con la mirada, negando con la cabeza- Melissa no sabía lo que hacía: siempre fuimos amigas…era mi mejor amiga…no tendría que haberlo hecho, no tendría que haberme traicionado así- concluyó.

Tan duras palabras me sorprendieron pues, aunque luchadora y orgullosa, ella siempre habría sido comprensiva y solidaria cuándo era necesario, de modo que opté por preguntar, pero no tuve apenas tiempo.

-Ella sabía que no podía odiarla y apartarla de mi vida como si nada, y por eso eligió este momento. Pero eso no significa que pueda corresponderla: no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero desde luego no creo que pueda…esto es demasiado y sólo intentar hacerme a la idea y aceptar lo ocurrido me da dolor de cabeza y…- soltó una breve sonrisa sin alegría- ¿ahora me vienes diciendo tú también que…estás enamorado de Jake?

El tono de su intervención me destrozó el corazón como un cuchillo. Aquello era todo un reproche: desde luego, lo último que habría esperado encontrar en una visita como aquella. No obstante, eso no cambiaba las cosas: de pronto me sentí fatal y, si hubiera tenido forma humana, habría llorado en el acto. Por algún motivo sus palabras me hicieron sentir incluso más culpable: como si fuese la persona más miserable del planeta tierra. Entendí…_supe_ de pronto que no había lugar para algo así, ni en mi vida, ni en ningún lugar…por mucho que Ax y sus colegas espaciales teorizaran en contra…El peso de la realidad me desbordó y caí: un abismo oscuro se abrió en mi interior en aquel instante y el miedo y la cólera se confundieron de manera irreversible. Durante unos segundos, yo tampoco supe cómo me sentía…menos aún qué decir.

-Lamento decirte que nunca le tendrás- continuó, implacablemente, Rachel- él está enamorado de Cassie. Además, es un chico y tú, otro- recalcó, como si creyera que lo había olvidado- no tendríais ni una oportunidad de que algo así saliera bien…¡Oh, no sé en que estábais pensando!- exclamó; y comprendí que se refería tanto a mí como a Melissa Chapman.

La furia pudo más en aquel instante y la injusticia rugió en mí por venganza:

--Yo no hice nada, sólo lo he soñado y no tengo control sobre las cosas que sueño-- me defendí --Yo no le he besado, ni le he dicho que...---

-Le deseas- terminó mi interlocutora, con un matiz acusador. La observé desafiante: podía sentir a la perfección cómo de mal y de traicionada se sentía; cómo de enfadada estaba conmigo, pero no podía dejar que me humillara de aquella forma…que nos humillara a ambos de aquella manera.

--Que le quiero-- corregí. Sabía que entendía la diferencia, tan grande como el cosmos, y que era consciente de lo que había hecho: nunca antes había reconocido aquello, ni siquiera ante mí mismo. Pero en aquellos breves momentos lo comprendí todo: por qué era él la única persona que me atraía…por qué no me había protegido de convertirme en un _nothlit_: por que sabía que jamás podría tener una vida normal…junto a él. Por qué apenas le hablaba y por qué se me erizaban las plumas cada vez que se dirigía a mí. Por qué no estaba tan a gusto en el ático de su casa como debiera estarlo…por qué me sentí tan mal cuándo le vi _llorar_ por mí…El recuerdo de aquellos días hace que mi pecho de ave se infle con emoción: al fin había descubierto la verdad que supongo que estaba intentando, desesperadamente, negar. Al fin sabía quién era.

Pero Rachel no parecía entenderlo y, si ella no lo hacía…¿quién lo haría? Tenía los ojos en blanco en un gesto típico de pura exasperación y los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo. Decidí continuar:

--Sí, eso es: le amo. Por eso soñé con él y por eso no me importaría que se hiciese realidad-- anuncié, aunque más para mí que para mi interlocutora. Ella soltó un bufido de significado indefinido y me miró con la cabeza algo ladeada; en una fracción de segundo, imaginé todo lo que ocurriría si fuera volando a casa de mi compañero y le espetara todo lo que acababa de descubrir en mi interior, y supe cómo se sentiría él y como se sentía su prima.

--Es lógico que tengas miedo-- comencé y que te sientas traicionada y estés furiosa ella resopló y se volvió, como deseando que yo me desvaneciera --pero no puedes negar que ninguno de nosotros ha elegido todo esto: yo no puedo controlar mis sueños y la chica Chapman no puede controlar lo que siente. Tú creías estar enamorada de mí…--

-Lo estoy- atajó ella, por lo bajo, con un deje de rencor.

--Pensabas que el mundo era tan sencillo como eso: simplemente elegías al chico que más te gustaba y jugabas a atraerle y seducirle hasta que finalmente se entregaba a ti…¿por qué nunca pensaste que los demás también tienen sentimientos, en contra de lo que pueda parecer?-- mis ojos de gato se desplazaron por la habitación cuyas paredes, en especial sobre el escritorio y el tocador, estaban cubiertas de notas y post-its amarillos con toda clase de expresiones, dichos, refranes y provervios relacionados con la guerra. Muchos incluso mantenía un tinte que rallaba la paranoia al afirmar que el mundo estaba plagado de enemigos…era tan triste observar lo mucho que habían cambiado nuestras vidas que incluso mi forma de gato se agitó, nerviosa. Ella no respondió a mi pregunta, por lo que puse fin a la charla:

--No voy a decir a nadie lo que tu amiga siente por ti, y espero que tampoco digas a nadie lo que yo siento por Jake…-- y Rachel me dirigió una mirada suspicaz de sorpresa:

-¿Es que no piensas decirle…que le quieres?- murmuró, incrédula. Negé con la cabeza, algo incómodo por mis bigotes felinos y repliqué:

--¿Qué bien podría hacer eso? No es así como se supone que deben desarrollarse las cosas: como tú has dicho, él es un chico y yo, otro…nunca podríamos estar juntos-- expliqué. Aquello era también una certeza, y dolía. Mi amiga me observó con lástima por vez primera en aquel encuentro --yo no quiero que sufra más de lo necesario por mi culpa: no soportaría hacerle más daño del que ya tiene que soportar: hay demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros y, viendo cómo lo estas pasando tú… suspiré supongo que las cosas son así, al menos, aquí en la Tierra--

La muchacha rubia frunció un poco el entrecejo y entornó los ojos en actitud interrogante, por lo que decidí explicarle muy por encima lo que Ax me había comentado acerca de todo aquel asunto. Cuándo terminé ella permaneció en silencio y yo descubrí un nuevo motivo de alarma: por el reloj de su cómoda, supe que las dos horas estaban a punto de finalizar, por lo que comencé a recuperar mi cuerpo…mis alas.

--¿Por qué no me abres la ventana? Tengo que irme-- solicité. Ella apenas vaciló al ver mi mutación y caminó con aire decidido hacia ella para dejarla abierta de par en par, con las persianas elevadas, de modo que un largo rayo de sol inundó por completo su dormitorio.

Me posé en el alfeizar y aguardé a que hiciera alguna de sus típicas carantoñas de despedida, pero estas no llegaron: en su lugar, dos garzos ojos apenados me observaron deprimidos y en el más absoluto silencio. Entendí que estaba encontrando, al fin, todas las similitudes que había entre Melissa Chapman y yo en aquellos precisos momentos.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Tobías?- susurró, dominada por la desazón. Mi visión de rapaz la traspasó:

--Habla con ella, es lo que quiere y lo que necesita…lo que necesitamos-- respondí, completamente serio. Acto seguido abrí las alas y alcé el vuelo.

_

* * *

Me temo que sí: Tobías está enamorado de Jake. Y, la verdad, es que lo lamento pero, en origen, no tenía ni idea de qué podría escribir sobre_ Animorphs_, pues este es mi primer fic sobre ellos…Cuándo lo empecé, no sabía qué iba a salir: simplemente estaba haciendo limpieza en casa y encontré esos viejos libros y estuve ojeándolos y recordando los mejores veranos que jamás he tenido. Así que, como estaban junto a los de_ Harry Potter _y_ Embrujadas_, sobre los cuáles tengo fanfictions, pensé _"¡hey¿Por qué no escribir también uno sobre Animorphs?_" y así empezó todo aunque, como dije antes, no tenía ni idea de qué historia relatar._

_La verdad es que mi personaje favorito siempre fue Tobías, por eso le escogí a él y no a Rachel y, como a mí sólo se me bien narrar sentimientos y batallas (que llegarán en próximas entregas, prometido) cosas parecidas, pues…esto es lo que ha salido. Siento la decepción de los fans del mismo personaje pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Este capítulo, suponiendo que le haya agradado y no le parezca demasiado, puede considerarse dedicado a _Ember Níkel_, la primera persona que me ha enviado reviews¡de verdad espero que te guste, por que no era mi intención que saliera algo así!_


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron los días. Rachel no parecía desear volver a ver directamente la luz del sol y yo sólo me sentía con ganas de volar y volar, alto y lejos, esperando poder alejarme de todo…

Pero, por supuesto, los yeerks también tenían algo que decir: no pasaron ni siete días antes de que Jake nos convocara a todos los _Animorphs_, para gran disgusto de mi torturado corazón, pues no tenía muy claro si quería verle o no. El caso fue que no tuve elección: un sábado por la tarde, nos reunimos entre la maleza de un claro del bosque cercano a mi territorio, y Marco puso sobre la improvisada mesa sus últimos datos, cortesía de su amigo el _Chee_.

Yo seguía la reunión desde las ramas, pero a Ax le habían pedido expresamente que adoptara forma humana, decisión que sólo comprendí cuándo el encuentro estaba a punto de saldarse. No obstante, no adelantaré acontecimientos…

Mis ojos de águila escudriñaron a la chica rubia, que permanecía callada y en actitud contemplativa y al mismo tiempo, distante. Ni siquiera Marco podía creer que estuviera "bien", dado que ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle un simple comentario mordaz a su grandilocuente presentación del material que había dispuesto y que manipulaba delicadamente con la ocasional ayuda del metamorfoseado andalita.

-Bien- vaciló un segundo antes de comenzar, espiando a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo; luego, al comprobar que no reaccionaba, tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar- tengo buenas y malas noticias…

-Por favor, empieza por las malas- suplicó Cassie, resignada. El joven moreno hizo una especie de reverencia sarcástica y asintió:

-Los yeerks están particularmente contentos- declaró. Ante la mirada interrogante de Jake y la muchacha, se vio obligado a explicarse- ha ocurrido algo que…bueno, estaba al margen de todos sus cálculos y que tan bueno puede ser para ellos como para nosotros: han desistido de construir estanques en la Tierra por que, al menos por un tiempo, no los necesitarán…

Todos los rostros humanos que podían controlar sus emociones palidecieron en el acto, a excepción del que pertenecía al hablante, que hizo una dramática pausa mientras a mí mismo se me aceleraba el pulso cardíaco al comprender lo que aquello implicaba: lo que fuera bueno para ellos, no podía ser bueno para nosotros…además, realmente sería terrible que los controladores, como nosotros llamamos a las criaturas controladas por uno de esos gusanos, no tuvieran ni siquiera el instante de libertad del que disfrutan mientras su amo extraterrestre se toma su baño de nutrientes. Era horrible, realmente aterrador, pero mi amigo continuó, con voz cansada:

-Según Derek, en la séptima estrella de la constelación de…- se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño con frustración al intentar leer de manera infructuosa la información del pedazo de papel en que estaba escrita, y negó con la cabeza- buena, una estrella ha sufrido lo que llaman…- intentó una segunda lectura, también sin éxito y desistió-…eh…¿Ax?

Viendo que su compañero de armas necesitaba ayuda con los términos técnicos, el alienígena se adelantó un paso y habló en su lugar:

-Lo llamamos _Gurthenêl_- comenzó- se trata de una muerte estelar particularmente extraña y curiosa que provoca radiaciones de ondas _parma_ y _darwa_ entre otras, capaces de provocar extraordinarios fenómenos sobre la materia viva de base carbónica- aunque en aquella ocasión había hablado sin rodeos y sin tratar de experimentar el lenguaje y sus órganos fonoarticuladores, ninguno de los presentes le entendió. Jake tenía sus hermosos ojos castaños abiertos de par en par, Cassie contorsionaba la cara en una mueca casi cómica y abría y cerraba la boca. Sólo Rachel permanecía prácticamente ajena a todo aquello y, por supuesto, yo mismo, puesto que mi rostro rapaz no puede mostrar emoción alguna.

-Y eso significa que…- comenzó la chica negra, esperando que le explicaran lo que no había entendido: en realidad, y como todos nosotros, ni una sola palabra.

-Por ejemplo, cuándo algo así ocurre cerca de nuestro planeta, nuestra tecnología biogenética queda casi inutilizada: durante la primera fase, no somos capaces de transformarnos en absoluto- aquella declaración de hecho logró asustarnos a todos, incluidos Marco y Rachel. De algún modo, el andalita debió notarlo, por que carraspeó juguetonamente en un instante de frivolidad con sus cuerdas vocales y prosiguió- Aunque esto sólo ocurre una vez cada cinco mil años terrestres y no dura más de siete semanas de las vuestras, de hecho es todo un acontecimiento…

-Ax- terció Cassie- ¡eso no nos tranquiliza¡Acabas de decirnos que perderemos nuestra capacidad de mutación!

-No: n-n-n-no. No: sólo será temporal- aclaró el aludido, como si no le preocupara- Durante la primera radiación masiva, las características psicobiológicas retroceden y se produce un decremento en todas ellas, pero durante la segunda, sucede justo lo contrario: todas se potencian y se prolongan durante algún tiempo después de que el _Gurthenêl_ haya terminado. Terminaa-min-da-do. Terminado.

-Espera, espera- le detuvo Jake- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "se potencian y se prolongan"¿Significa eso que nos haremos más fuertes?

-De hecho- terció Marco- no seremos los únicos: nadie en todo el universo parece saber cómo funcionan exactamente esas radiaciones de la explosión de una estrella de esas características, pero sí saben que, si se produce suficientemente cerca…los organismo vivos pueden…

-¿Mutar?- aportó Cassie. El moreno meditó, la intervención y se encogió de hombros:

-Supongo que es una forma de decirlo: según Ax, algunos andalitas adquieren la habilidad de cambiar de forma incluso sin recuperar previamente su forma original, otros simplemente pueden permanecer con una forma de manera indefinida en el tiempo. Y Derek me dijo que sus creadores habían sido capaces de acumular esa energía misteriosa y emplearla para cambiar mundos enteros interfiriendo de formas extrañas con la realidad, tal y como hacen, aparentemente, los _Ellimistas_…

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con los yeerks?- Rachel rompió el silencio manifestando la duda que a todos nos oprimía el corazón. Marco la miró con seriedad y algo de miedo, Ax todavía impertérrito respondió por él:

-Existe la posibilidad de que puedan sobrevivir durante ese tiempo sin salir en absoluto de los cuerpos de sus controladores…puede que incluso no necesiten hacerlo nunca más.

Aquellas palabras me causaron más terror del que puedo describir con palabras: incluso estuve a punto de perder mi equilibrio al ver cómo Jake temblaba y se encogía sobre sí mismo, pálido, al apoyarse en el tronco del árbol y resbalar por él. Deseé tener forma humana y poder ofrecerle apoyo, pero sentía la mirada de Rachel sobre mí: ella no parecía asustada, más bien enfurecida, desesperada y casi indiferente, como si ya hubiera aceptado mucho tiempo antes que la batalla estaba perdida.

-¿Cuáles son entonces las buenas noticias?- jadeó Cassie, que apenas se había sobrepuesto de la impresión.

El rostro humano de Axmili-Esgarrouth-Isthil se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Los andalitas llegarán antes de lo previsto gracias a la energía extra de la _Gurthenêl_. Estarán aquí antes de que comience la segunda fase.

En aquella ocasión, las reacciones fueron bastante más amables: Jake todavía temblaba pues, como yo sabía, la idea de que el parásito que esclavizaba a su hermano no lo abandonara nunca era espantosa, pero aquella noticia resultaba tan esperanzadora que no pudo evitar hundir el rostro en sus brazos, cruzados en torno a sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho. Cassie suspiró, y se agachó a su lado para acariciarle el cabello, llorando en silencio de emocionada alegría. Rachel parpadeó, con media sonrisa en su rostro lívido y cerró los ojos, recostándose contra el árbol en que yo me apoyaba, inmóvil, compartiendo el sentimiento colectivo.

-¿Dónde están¿Cuándo llegarán y dónde aterrizarán?- indagó mi amiga rubia, dirigiéndose al andalita.

-Ignoro con exactitud su localización pero, si todo va bien, alcanzarán la Tierra dentro de dos semanas. Sin embargo, es pronto para saber dónde podrán desembarcar…

La sensación de que, después de tantas luchas y sufrimientos por fin se acabaría todo; que por fin podríamos delegar la batalla en las manos de quienes estaban más preparados, nos inundó a todos como un bálsamo: aún así, los breves instantes de silencio, roto tan solo por los ocasionales y apenas audibles suspiros de Jake, terminaron pronto:

-Hay una cosa más- anunció Marco, tecleando en un ordenador portátil que su padre le había regalado. Todos volvimos nuestra atención a él, que buscó unos complejos diagramas y dibujos entre sus archivos, previamente preparados por Ax para su uso en "tecnología arcaicamente humana"- las ondas de la _Gurthenêl_ afectan sobre todo al Sistema Nervioso de los organismos vivos. Otras radiaciones causan males mayores o leves y moderados: dolores de cabeza, mareos, vómitos, vértigo…cualquier cosa anormal, desde ciertas clases de cáncer hasta simples jaquecas- volteó el portátil para que vieran una imagen que había sido extraída, inequívocamente, de alguna base de datos yeerk- Pero las ondas _parma_ y _darwa_ no son como las demás: activan o inhiben ciertas estructuras cerebrales de modo que su actividad queda inevitablemente alterada y provocan cambios permanentes en los individuos. Como Ax dijo, los andalitas pueden obtener beneficio temporal sobre su metamorfosis, pero únicamente por que esta es causada por una tecnología artificial y se aloja en su sistema nervioso; los yeerks lo saben y pretenden experimentar con el cerebro de los controladores humanos, pues creen que es el más parecido al de los andalitas que podrán encontrar. Así, se dedican a estimular los encéfalos de sus controladores con la esperanza de que las ondas potencien habilidades de las que ahora carecen o disponen en una cantidad ínfima…aunque los _Chee_ no saben de qué se trata- concluyó, algo desesperanzado y temiendo que su compañero no pudiera resistir la imagen mental de su hermano mientras le inyectaban sustancias desconocidas en el cráneo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Es horrible…

-¿Horrible¡Es indignante!

Cassie y Rachel en seguida se pusieron en pie, escandalizadas y dispuestas a actuar. Marco nada dijo; Ax permaneció en silencio y yo no hice más que mirar a Jake, que había dejado de temblar convulsivamente, pero aún continuaba con el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, humedeciendo la tela gris de su sudadera.

--Tenemos que hacer algo-- anuncié --Antes de que lleguen los andalitas: tenemos que encontrar la manera de inclinar la guerra a su favor-- mis palabras telepáticas resonaron en las cabezas de todos los presentes, pero ninguno hizo el menos movimiento.

Por fin, nuestro indiscutible líder se puso en pie y hundió sus vidriosos ojos castaños en el horizonte, dónde los débiles rayos del sol morían tras las montañas que bordeaban la granja de Cassie, y suspiró, asintiendo:

-Lo haremos: encontraremos la manera de destruir las instalaciones de esos experimentos y, después, iremos al encuentro de los andalitas. Los recibiremos, y les conduciremos hasta los líderes de la Tierra- manifestó. Luego nos miró uno a uno- es hora de que alguien nos coja el relevo…

Ax emitió un gorgorito de euforia ante la perspectiva de acompañar a sus amigos humanos a encuentro de sus parientes y el consecuente reencuentro. Rachel y Marco se miraron, temblando de emoción y cierto miedo como el que, al menos yo, sentía: la última batalla…suena mejor en los libros y las películas que en la vida real, pero así ocurren a veces las cosas¿no?

Cassie volvió a abrazarse a Jake bajo el árbol en que yo estaba apoyado y, alejando el pinchazo de dolor que me sacudió el alma, abrí las alas y sobrevolé la campiña vecina chillando estremecedoramente con mi cuerpo de águila. Así la Tierra entera sabría que su salvación definitiva, o acaso su perdición, se aproximaba inexorablemente…la Tierra entera sabría de nuestra lucha y muchas cosas cambiarían. Al menos, eso era lo que yo esperaba.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí otra actualización: todo un delirio de los que la falta de sueño provoca.xDD En fin, a ver cómo lo continúo (no tengo ni idea xq siempre me sorprendo a mí mismo.xD) y gracias a quién lo lea, en especial a Ember Nickel. Hasta la próxima actulización!_


End file.
